My Fate
by Lukas-pu
Summary: For starters I should say that this is a fanfic by me :D Its content is related to a romance between Trunks and Gohan. It's a YAOI thing... I love this couple and I decided to write this for there's not that much fics about.. reviews are most welcomed !
1. What's Left of Me

Hey people! For starters I should say that this is a fanfic by me :D Its content is related to a romance between Trunks (Future) and Gohan (Present). It's a YAOI thing... I love this couple and I decided to write this for there's not that much fics about the emotional stuff I like... I used to write Naruto&Sasuke&Naruto stuff but I'm in a more GohanxTrunksxGohan thing... If you guys want I can update some of my SasuNaruSasu stuff...

As you're all going to figure out, I changed some stuff about the 'Present' Z-Warriors because well... I wanted to xD

I do NOT own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters, they're from Akira, which you all know... The plot written in here, however, is MINE.

Thank you for reading my story, I hope you like it, I'll be glad if you review it and rate and etc so I can know I'm heading the right way!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I woke up and the sky was gray.

It wasn't because buildings, cars or anything was being destroyed by those two demons, no, since the day Gohan left us the sky was always gray. I used to picture my master, in front of me, with that unique red-blue uniform, smiling in a way only he could. That was the only moment I could see colors again, that I could feel something.

"Trunks? You up?" Mother, Bulma, entered my room, without knocking again "Trunks…" I had the impression she knew I wasn't the same after… that. But she didn't know me and Gohan were beginning to have a relationship beyond master & pupil.

"I'm sorry, I'll get up right away" I tried real hard to smile, I couldn't let her see how weak I really was, how childish "I was up all night yesterday, this time-travelling thing is getting to my nerves".

"Well, you shouldn't be worried, have you forgotten your mother's genius?" She winked at me.

"Not at all" I looked at her with a more serious look "It's just… Well, I'm going to meet father and…" My heart pounded heavily but my mom finished the sentence before me.

"And Gohan…" She got closer to me getting through all the crap it was in my room's floor but I tried to ditch her, although I'm sure it didn't work out, she really was a damn genius after all…

"And… A younger-you and Goku" I looked down "What if they figure out who I am?"

Clearly she understood I didn't want to talk about him, it didn't matter how long ago it happened, it still hurt as much as it did back then.

"Ohw… Don't be silly, how on earth would they find out you're even a saiyan?" She held my hand "Gohan did taught you how to lower your ki enough that even Goku wouldn't be able to tell that you know martial-arts, didn't he?"

"Yeah… He did…" Hearing his name stung my chest and I immediately wished that that conversation was over to "Okay then, let's have breakfast" I got up in a jump and led the way until the kitchen.

Mother and I had our breakfast like any other day and I managed to look at Gohan's empty chair very few times that morning… I've never been that sentimental but everything reminded me of him, his scent, his breath, his voice and his presence whatsoever. Which was weird, to say the least, we only crossed the line of 'friends' and became something more a few weeks prior to the incident; around the time when he'd lost his left arm to be accurate. How could this be? I didn't even have enough time with him!

But everything was settled. I would travel through time on that day.

I was already inside and the glass-made cover began to close when I felt something I had to do and so I climbed out of the machine, grabbed a pen in my room, while my mother yelled asking me if there was something wrong, and rushed back outside.

"What was that?" Mother asked me.

"This" I answer as I wrote Gohan's last word I had heard before blacking out by his own hand. I finished writing it and even though mother didn't know the real meaning that word had to me, she had her own meaning to hold on to, she was a strong willed woman.

**H O P E**

I got a little distance from the time-machine so I could see it better and as I saw the word I had just written all that happened on that day rushed back to me, like a flashback.

* * *

><p>'<em>My head hurts! What happened?'<em>

As if in a snap I remembered it, number 17 and number 18 were seen nearby and me and Gohan would fight-

"GOHAN!" I screamed from the top of my lungs while I raised my ki and flew to the city I was seeing in front of me. I had to help him.

By the time I got there I already knew that my master's ki wasn't anywhere around to be felt but I had refused to think he was dead, Gohan couldn't die, he was much too strong for that. _'He should be resting, that's why he lowered his ki'_ I instantly thought. After half an hour looking for him in that crashed city I noticed a pillar of smoke coming up about a mile away from where I was. I flew on that direction, and the closer I got the more my chest tightened. It was a weird sensation; it's as if there was something taking the air out of my lungs. I wasn't hearing any sounds of any kind… Why wasn't I hearing them fight? Was he really resting?

I got there.

I lowered my body on air until I hit the ground and there he was, Gohan, dead, his eyes were still opened, a deformed torso due to the hits he must've taken, a broken leg, the left one.

'_No…'_

I got closer to him.

'_No, it can't be'_

I couldn't look anywhere else and I couldn't feel anything I just couldn't assemble what was going on.

'_You can't leave me!'_

I continued to get closer until I got a foot away from him.

'_I love you, you can't…'_

I crouched near him and then it hit me, that awful pain.

'You were… Everything to me.."

It hurt so that I could actually feel it, physically. That's when the rain began to fall.

"Gohan… I had to have helped you" I whispered as my legs's strength faded away and I fell next to him.

I looked at him once more

"I had" I punched the ground "... To have…" I punched it again "…HELPED YOU!" I screamed the last sentence while I hit the ground for the third time with a lot more strength, breaking my left hand.

With my right hand behind his head I lifted it up until his empty eyes met mine and I felt vulnerable; Gohan used to be always there… What now? I passed my hand through his scar, on his face, opened my hand above his hollow eyes and slid it down, closing them. After doing that I put my forehead onto his and as I held his hand I waited, not sure what I was waiting but I did, maybe I was waiting for Gohan's warmth to leave him, I wasn't sure of anything by then.

A bolt of anger came through my body an in the moment I got up a golden aura involved me together with the rain and my blood rushed in an indescribable way.

"GOHAAAAN!" It came out unwillingly at the same time I looked up to the rainy sky.

I could feel my ki being raised in a ridiculously high way and it feed me more memories from Gohan. I got both my arms beneath his body and lifted it up I went home with it and me and mother buried him, by the yard, along with the others. Mother cried inside the house that night but I didn't want to go in so I stayed outside staring deep at the swing he used to push me on when I was a child and I wanted to play.

Crying didn't define what I was doing, my eyes didn't seem to need blinking so I just stared at that rope with the tire on its end while loads of water came falling from my eyes, I wasn't sobbing and I wasn't screaming, I'm not even sure I was sad, it was as if I could see him pushing a younger Trunks sitting on that tire and we were both laughing and it felt good, so I just stayed like that. After some time, I went back to the house and tried to sleep, well, I couldn't so I waited for the morning to arrive. It was a new day and that new day definitely required a new me, determined to do whatever it took to bring those mechanical sons of bitches down. I remember wondering if I'd be able to do that without his help.

That occurred about three years ago but I could still vividly remember it. I managed to snap out of those awful memories by the time mother got closer.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay? You look pale…"<p>

I gently nodded

"Well then… Here's Goku's medicine" She gave the pills to me and immediately hit me in the arm "Don't you dare losing them" and smiled.

"I will protect it with my life" I would.

"Good luck, son"

The time-machine had already been programmed by mother so all I had to do was to get in.

I jumped in, the vault closed and the machine started floating and shake very intensely. I knew it was a matter of seconds before my departure so I waved at mother while I read her smiling lips: "Enjoy his presence". It got me by surprise, but who was I fooling? It had to be Gohan she was talking about... She knew me so well… She absolutely knew I had been suffering a lot for the past years.

That was it, I was going to see Gohan once again.

No matter how hard it will be, I was going to be indifferent to him, he wasn't my master, he wasn't my friend, he wasn't my tutor, he wasn't the most important thing to me. **That** Gohan is gone and I should be man enough to shut up and put all that sensitive crap aside while I try to save my world as well as theirs.

A tear hit my right knee and I realized something was in my eye… I wasn't crying, not again…

"BYE MOTHER" I yelled right before everything vanished from my sight.

The word I was looking for is "Odd", it was odd to time-travel, I had the impression it was very few seconds but also long hours. That damn shaking was exhausting, mother had explained me that it was necessary so the molecules of my body wouldn't turn into butter or something, but it sure was irritating. I couldn't see anything either, it was all black, it made sense actually, the machine's speed was much faster than the speed of light so how would I be able to see anything without light?… It all seemed to make sense so it probably was working, I cheered.

All of the sudden it stopped shaking, a ridiculously bright light met my sight and I was in the past. It was a forest, it was day-time and it appeared peaceful. So different from my era.

By the time I got out of the forest I felt something, bad. A malignant presence was approaching the Earth in a very high speed, judging by the time line it could only be… FRIEZA! Darn it, Goku should've killed him, right? Something went wrong! Could I have disrupted this time line? Shit! I hurried up for I knew Goku wasn't on Earth just yet and only a super-saiyan could defeat Frieza, it had to be me…

What was I doing? I didn't know either but something had to be done…

I flew during approximately two hours and I could tell Frieza had just landed. I flew some more minutes and I finally was able to see his spaceship, there was someone else by his side with a ki even stronger…

Both of the figures were talking to each other, it was best to finish this fast, before Gohan and the others come.

"Frieza!" I landed on a very large rock close enough for him and the figure beside him to listen to me.

He stared at me for a while:

"Who are you? Another insect from Earth?" He shouted arrogantly

He responded to Frieza's name, so it really was him…

"Leave or I'll have to exterminate you" It was best for me to interfere the least possible so I gave him the opportunity to leave, although I knew he wouldn't take it.

"You mean you'll try to do so. Good! I need a warm up" He stared at me a while longer.

"Damn" I whispered, I was going to have to finish them both.

Since I had already crossed several lines I shouldn't have, I might as well do it quickly. I raised my ki as fast as I could and I continued to do so, I saw Frieza's eyes widen as my hair turned blonde and my eyes, green. It was depressing; I didn't like to kill others and to feel their despair but sometimes I had to. He didn't see neither my blade get through his body nor myself sliding it up to the top of his head, parting him in half, then in various little pieces, and finally vaporize them with an energy attack. It was all very fast.

"Now, it's your turn" I turned to the other creature that walked beside Frieza "Who would you b-"

'_Gohan!'_ I thought as I looked back

It was his presence, Gohan's ki and it was coming towards us and not only his but other's ki as well, they must be the ones that died on my time… Yancha and etc… I panicked… They were very close and I didn't have time to finish Frieza's friend in time so I thought it was best to hide, and so I did. I quickly flew some distance away, lowered my ki and hid behind a massive rock letting the creature live some more. They arrived.

Immediately, I looked for young Gohan but I could only see two of them, a green-being and a guy with a third eye, Piccolo and Tien. Some other rock was blocking my vision.

"Who are you?" Piccolo spoke up "Why did Frieza's ki vanish?"

The creature didn't say a word; he was very confused I guessed, he spoke after a moment though.

"I don't know what's happening in here but it seems that strong earthling is gone and you're all weak" He laughed out loud and started charging a great amount of energy with his hands "I'll kill you all before he comes back and then I'll leave this planet!"

SHIT! How could I be so dumb? He was stronger than Frieza himself, he would kill every single one of them, I had to go back. I flew in a very high speed hoping I'd deflect that energy in time. When I realized I overestimated his speed. I was already halfway through and he was still charging the energy, I could sense he'd take some more seconds to finish, we'd be fine.

I took my sword out and prepared myself to hit Frieza's friend when I noticed… Him… Gohan… Not just the Gohan of that time but… My Gohan… A grown-up man with the same expression mine had, the same clothes and even the same scar on the left side of his face. I froze, I couldn't believe that, could it be? Was that him? I was in a trance, I was trapped back in the day when I flew Gohan back home and during 47 miles I held his body while I felt it going cold, slowly going cold.

Something hit my body and I started falling, that "something" also fell with me. I saw the energy blow an inch from my head and I realized that "something" that had hit me was Gohan saving me from the creature's energy blow. We reached the ground, he on top of me. I crawled towards a rock and I sat on the ground with my back against it, my mouth was open and my eyes gazing at him.


	2. Someone Like You

"Are you okay?" That voice… Gohan's voice… I fought every muscle in my body to hold myself from hugging him, he couldn't be him, I buried my Gohan… "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He repeated. I stood mute. "You shouldn't be here, go away, it's much too dangerous" And then he flew away ready to face the creature again.

I took some time by the rock to restore focus on what was going on when it hit me, Gohan was going to fight the creature, he wouldn't win, he wasn't a super saiyan on that time-lime! He'd die AGAIN.

I turned in super-saiyan mode and appeared in front of the creature in less than 4 seconds, I was confused and angry:

"I will not let him die, not again" and I punched the creature's stomach; at the same time I charged an amount of energy necessary to explode him altogether, in my arm, and l let it out. Nothing remained from Frieza's kind.

I lowered my ki, knowing I had some explanation to do as I felt they get closer to me, scared. As I turned to them they stared at me, afraid from my point of view.

"He's gone" I broke the awkward silence "No need to be scared"

"Who are you?" A woman's voice, I turned to seek who it was and I saw Bulma, weird enough she didn't differ from my mother that much… "You're strong too, right? What's your name? Where did you come from?"

"That was amazing, dude" Yancha exclaimed "How can you get blonde too?"

"Thank you" Tien said

"I demand you to tell us who you are" Piccolo was indeed a serious guy "Now"

I raised my hand hoping I'd stop all the questions

"I'm a friend, I won't hurt any of you, I'll explain everything you want to know once Goku gets here" I wouldn't answer much of their questions but still… They didn't know that

There were three people I really wanted to meet, that I thought would be there but I could see my mum, not much younger, I could see that Gohan but not my father…

"Goku?" Krillin looked surprised "What about him?"

"I have to speak with him and he'll be here in approximately three hours" I looked at my watch

"What do you mean? Goku's sick! He wouldn't come here"

I flinched,

'_Sick?'_

"What?" Could it be that his heart was already failing? "Is it his heart?"

Krilling face turned red

"How did you-"

'_Shit!'_

I had to interrupt, we couldn't wait any longer

"WHERE IS HIM? FOR HOW LONG HE'S BEEN SICK?"

"Who are you? I don't feel an evil presence in you, so just tell us who you are and we'll lead you there" Piccolo got in front of me "You're also a saiyan, right?"

I remembered something: Master Rochi's house!… I couldn't explain them a thing, I had to hurry up and plus I knew where it was, Gohan used to bring me there to tell stories about the Z-warriors, the people who were in front me now and ironically who I had to ditch.

In a second my ki was beyond their reach and I flew away, of course they would follow me, but that was fine.

We flew for four hours straight, I didn't change my velocity but I noticed Gohan's presence getting closer to me, he was fast, I was in super-saiyan mode and he was doing it without being one. I wouldn't allow myself to get distracted by him so I acted indifferent. I had to fight my instincts.

"48 days" He was struggling to keep that speed up, I could see it in his face "It's been 48 days since his heart hurts"

"Thanks for the information" Relief, it would work if it only had been that much; it took me a lot of effort but I remained emotionless

"Are going to help him?"

"Yes, I'm confident we can fix his heart"

"Thank you" He got quiet but still was by my side

"How old are you, Gohan?" I shouldn't get attached, but I did need to know

"I'm 22" He was a little apprehensive but he knew he could trust me.

'_What the fuck!'_

"What?" My eyes widened

"I said I'm 22" He was calm

That was impossible, my Gohan was 23… It was hard enough to be beside him when I thought he was going to be 9, but just a year younger than my Gohan was when he died? That was starting to amuse me.

"Are you a saiyan" He asked, surprising me

"Where's Vegeta?" I couldn't answer that question but I'd like to know a few more stuff

"Who?" His left eyebrow was lifted

"Vegeta"

"You sure like to question us, but you don't like to answer us so much, right?" He laughed, oh shit… That laughter… I missed it

"Please…" I looked at him and he nodded

"You mean the guy that tried to kill us all and destroy the Earth, a year ago?" It was almost as he was mocking me

"Where is he?"

"He's… Dead, of course" Gohan looked forward "Did you know him?"

Dead? I stopped, completely, in midair. How could he be dead? How could this time line be so screwed up? It was just too much to take in, this Gohan being almost the same age as mine, Goku's disease this much advanced and now father… Dead… Damn it

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I looked up "We should go"

But that time I accelerated in a speed Gohan couldn't keep up with, I needed some time to think and I couldn't do it being by Gohan's side… So much has changed… Why?

I barged through the door and encountered Chichi, who jumped up:

"Who are you? Are you Frieza?" She ran to the stairs and opened her arms blocking my way up "I'll never let you lay a finger on him"

"What? No!"

"Then who?"

"I can't say… It's complicated but I've got your husband's antidote" I took it out of my pocket to show her

"I… How would I know if that's go-"

"Mom! Let him pass" Gohan got there

"But, sweetie.. I-"

"We can trust him, Mom, I know it"

As she let me through I got upstairs and met Master Rochi, who helped me getting the pills inside Goku's mouth as well as making him swallow it. Everyone was in the room and no one yet knew who exactly I was.

"Gohan, I need to speak with you, alone" I flew outside the window

"Okay…" He followed me leaving everyone's curiosity latent

"I think that's far enough!" He screamed and I stopped "Well.. What is it?"

"I'm going to explain you everything, starting to my name. I was actually going to tell Goku about all of this but he…"

"I know… And… I'd introduce myself but I guess you know who I am" I could get used to the sound of his laugher again…

"I know all about you or Piccolo or Bulma or Goku or anyone you have ever met in your life"

"Who are you?" He got a serious look in his face "How do you know such things?"

"My name is Trunks" I continued "I come from the 20 years in the future. I am the son of Vegeta and Bulma Brief which makes me half saiyan, just like you, Gohan"

He remained silent

"Bulma, my mother, constructed a time-machine to send me here so I could warn you all about a terrible tragedy that is bound to happen three years from now. Two androids which were created to kill Goku by the Red Ribbon Army's mastermind Dr. Gero are going to appear in an island east from here and their strength is unimaginable" I paused

"Unimaginable as in the same as Frieza's?"

"Much powerful"

"How is that even possible?" He shouted

"Calm down, I'm not finished" I kept going "As I was saying, both androids are very strong, they are a blonde young lady and a black-haired guy, both in his early 20's but do not be fooled by their looks, they're both ruthless, brutal and cruel. In the future I came from they killed almost every human being on earth while you-from-the-future and I tried to defeat them"

"Wait up, Trunks, is it?"

I nodded

"Where were we before all that? My dad and Piccolo and everyone?"

"They were killed by the androids" I was brief

"Even… My father?"

"No, Goku died from the heart disease he is experiencing this very moment"

"Does this mean he'll die?" Gohan got anxious

"No… I got here in time, that's one of the reasons I came here, to save him…" I smiled

"Oh… Okay, continue"

"Everyone was assassinated and only you and I survived as warriors. You were my master and you taught me martial arts hoping you and I both would be able to defeat them. I hit 14 years old and the Gohan from my timeline hit 23" I breathed out, that was getting a little too much emotional "That was three years ago…"

"So, you're 17"

"Yeah…" I didn't want to continue telling that story but I had to explain it to him "… That's when you left us too" I looked down

"Ahw, I see…" He scratched his chin, very Gohan-like "And if we destroy the androids here, yours will be destroyed as well, right?"

"No… You see, timelines don't work like that, they don't have any relations to each other whatsoever"

"Then why you decided to come and help this timeline?"

"Because if I could save at least one world me and my mother would feel better already, plus mother was thinking about putting Goku inside the time-machine so he could beat up the androids… But that's a last resort thing, I came here hoping Goku would train me so I, myself, could defeat those two sons of bitches"

"I'm starting to get it…" He paused "Wait… You said you were Bulma's son…"

"Right"

"Who's the father again?"

"Vegeta…"

"The guy that tried to kill us all?" His expression was priceless "You have got to be kidding me"

"No… That's something else I have to warn you about"

"Ahn?"

"This timeline is much too screwed up, you were supposed to be 9 in this era, Goku wasn't supposed to be on earth and my father was supposed to be alive" I looked at him "Would you mind giving me an explanation?"

"Well… I'm 22 as I said before, Bulma's 38 and-"

"Wait, My mother's 38?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"She was supposed to be 25!" I got it "Everyone is 13 years older than the people from my timeline! Strange…"

"Well, about my dad, he destroyed Frieza and came back home, right after that on a saiyan spaceship…"

"So he doesn't know how t oteleport himself?"

"What?... I don't think so… No" He breathed "About Vegeta… Well… We all fought him and it was tiring… He even transformed into a giant ape but we managed to defeat him and when he was trying to escape in his spaceship Krilling took Yadirobe's sword and… Finished him while me, my father and the others were blacked out"

"Goku was blacked out so he didn't ask Krilling not to kill him… It makes sense"

"What?"

"Nothing…" I wondered "That means this timeline won't have a Trunks…"

"I guess it won't…"

"Can I ask you one more thing?" It really was a final question

"Sure"

"How did you get this scar on your face? My Gohan had the exact same one"

"This?" He pointed to it "Vegeta did this…"

I nodded

"Thanks" I said awkwardly

"Welcome" He smiled and I couldn't help but to do it too, it was as if I could remember the past

"Can I ask you one last thing too?" Gohan looked down and then up

"Sure" I said

"I died… You just said it"

I nodded

"How did I die? Was I helpful at all?"

My body went numb and I tried to hide my face as I flew in the opposite direction in which we had came

"Come on, we should get back" I didn't look back but I knew he'd sensed that was not a happy question


	3. Leave Out All The Rest

When we got closer to the island I stopped Gohan and warned him

"Listen, you should tell them about the androids and, also, since there is not going to be a Trunks in this timeline I guess it's okay to tell everyone about who am I but… Can you not?"

"Yeah…" He smiled again "Sure"

I nodded and we landed on the island. He went up the window and I sat down on the sand watching the ocean while hearing their scared voices, they seemed to be perplex and I wondered whether or not Goku would be thrilled when he found out, mother always told me that he loved fighting more than anything but I still doubted it. I was half-saiyan and I hated it as well my Gohan. Oh… Gohan… It was so hard to look at his eyes and not to do shit! It's funny how he doesn't have a clue of how I feel towards him and so he acts completely aloof about the whole thing.

An ocean wave hit my feet and I wondered if he fell in love with me once, in another timeline, could he fall in love with me again? Is it even worth thinking? No… He is a different person after all… He is not my Gohan, I promised I would not think about him that way.

"Hey Trunks!" someone yelled "We're about to eat… Wanna join us?"

I turned to see who it was and I saw Krillin

"Oh… May I?" I got excited

"Don't be ridiculous" He laughed "You saved Goku, you can do pretty much everything you want!"

I nodded, happy, I was starting to enjoy my staying on that place. I have never had any friends really, except by Gohan.

I entered the house and they were all in the living-room apart from Chi-chi, she was upstairs with Goku. I could see that they were visible concerned about the androids but also happy for Goku. I liked it, seeing the people that I had heard so much about for so long. I ended up fixing their image as Gods or something but now they stood in front of me. Cool.

"So, Trunks…" It was Piccolo again "Gohan doesn't want to tell us anything about you but your name, why do you think that is?"

"I'm sorry mister Piccolo but I must say I asked him not to" I scratched the back of my head while laughing awkwardly "It's just… for the time being anyway" I shoved a huge amount of food down my mouth in an attempt to end the subject.

"It's okay, we trust you, right Piccolo?"

"I suppose so… We don't really have a choice"

"Piccolo!" Krillin yelled

"It's okay… It's fine… I knew mister Piccolo's trust was going to be the hardest to earn"

"You keep saying things like that" He stared at me again "Like you've met us before or something"

"Nhaam, you're right, I'm sorry!" Piccolo was really scary but I was actually having fun

"Trunks" Bulma said "How long do you think it'll take for Goku to get up on his feet again?"

Mother… Always so worried about those she loves. It was fun talking to her and see how she used to be when her son wasn't around.

"About two months…But don't worry, he will be fine" I smiled

"You truly are full of mysteries, aren't you?" Master Rochi pointed out

"I guess…" I, again, shoved something else in my mouth to keep me from saying more stuff.

"Those androids you said…" He went on "Are we going to die?"

Everyone on the table got apprehensive and stared at me, they needed to be comforted but I couldn't lie… I had no idea how to say what I wanted but I did my best.

"The reason I'm telling you all this is in order for us to train and get stronger so we can defeat them" I kept looking down "I have a feeling that it's going to work" I needed to believe that

"So… you'll be staying with us?" Gohan asked

"Ahn?" I asked

"You said 'so WE can defeat them'" He smiled "Does that mean you'll help us?"

"Yeah… I mean, if you want me to" I looked at him and as soon as the idea came to me I said it "I have an idea, since I was going to train with Goku because we're both super saiyans why don't I help you with your training, Gohan?"

He didn't answer; he just stared at me with his eyes opened and a noodle hanging from his mouth. I didn't understand why until:

"So you are a super saiyan" Piccolo calmly said "I knew it"

SHIT! I got so excited to offer Gohan the training that I completely and utterly forgot that I was not supposed to reveal that information, not that it made a difference but still…

I laughed scratching the back of my head again, embarrassed while everyone looked at me. Good thing that didn't lead to a discussion or a questioning. I looked at Gohan on the other side of the table and I read his lips without anyone else noticing it 'Stupid' and then he smiled. I knew it was not a good idea to train with him, in fact it was the worst idea ever… Being close to him… But I couldn't hold my tongue and since he wanted to become a super saiyan he wouldn't say no.

I was right; at the end of the meal he sought me out and agreed with the training. I felt butterflies in my stomach even though I shouldn't have.

I couldn't sleep that night, obviously… Me and a 22 year old Gohan, alone, training… Too weird, it was as if nothing changed, as if he hadn't died. It was sick and I loved it. Would my Gohan have approved that? Would he feel betrayed? Mad at me? Wait, that's ridiculous! We're just going to train, that's all, I was over thinking stuff. Yeah… just training…

For a whole month him and I trained everyday from the sunrise to the sunset, we'd fish and hunt in order to eat and during our digestion we'd discuss new methods and strategies to fight those mechanic demons. He evolved a lot, I didn't though, but it was fine, the point of that training was to get him to be able to turn into a super-saiyan… Not to get me stronger.

We got along just great, as I had thought… But this one thing happened that I wasn't counting on: I realized he had a fair amount of habits and things that differ a lot from my Gohan. While my Gohan had this 'down to earth-confident' vibe, this Gohan had a much more easygoing and fun way, not that my Gohan was boring, he wasn't… It's just the one with me now seemed somehow more relaxed, happy. He sure laughed a lot more than mine. Of course he did, he didn't have his friends and family ripped out of his life and it was completely understandable. But I used to like that trace of my Gohan, I've always wanted to fix that void of his but this Gohan… He didn't any void to be filled.

Each day we got closer and closer together, it was a similar relationship with my Gohan, except for the love section of it. I grew to like him very much and I felt he did it too. Apart from that, every time I brought my Gohan up in a conversation he'd change his mood, very lightly but still. Until that one day, the last day of that month:

"Come on, Gohan!"

"I'm… Trying…" He raised his ki even more

"You're NOT doing enough! You don't get it, everyone you love will be killed, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM"

It was working, he had improved a lot more than I'd expected, although his anger was barely enough he was getting the feel of the situation and that itself was a miracle to be done in just a month, he was as talented as my previous master…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH-" He raised his ki in about 20% and fell on the ground "Trunks!" He called

I ran towards him

"That was great! I could sens-" He interrupted me

"My chest… It h-. It hurts" His right hand landed on his chest and squeezed

I immediately knew what that was about. I had gone through the same thing that day…

"Do you think I've got my dad's disease?" He worried

"No…" I smiled, proudly of his progress and began explaining what had just happened "Turning super saiyan is a lot of stress to your body, try to imagine that, when you transform your muscles demand a greater amount of blood from your heart in order to be strengthen and for that your heart hurts" He nodded, I crouched near him and went on "Also, it is a lot of stress for your mind as well, the stress you go through to achieve that transformation requires a lot of anger and that psychological stress aggravates your heart's pain. It's about as similar as a human heart-attack induced by stress… But much more intense, however because we're stronger than humans we can endure it experiencing just the pain you're feeling right now"

The explanation had a marvelous effect; he got up more motivated than ever:

"Does that mean I got closer to do it?"

I smiled

"It certainly does, Gohan" I stared at him "You are a fast learner… Much more than I was"

"Thanks… I'm having a great tutor" He laughed

"Indeed you are" I joked and we both laughed "I am awesome"

We paused after laughing a bit

"But I'm just awesome because he taught me…"

"What?"

We had already gotten up and were standing quite close to each other

"I mean, My Gohan did it" He gazed at me at the very end of the phrase "Everything" I looked down "He was a greater master than I'll ever be"

"I think you're doing pretty well… I doubt he was better than you…"

"Oh, he was, I assure you" It wasn't even debatable

"I don't know… I can't picture me tutoring anyone so it's hard for me picturing… Well... Another me doing it" He affirmed, it was like he was underestimating my Gohan, making fun of him

"HE DID IT!"I shouted. I don't know why exactly or how it happened but I had gotten very angry for him not believing how good my Gohan was

He stared at me, scared, trying to understand what just had occurred

"I'm sorry" I said "I… It's just I miss-"

"You liked him a lot" He interrupted me with a serious face

The silence took over

"It's hard you know… For me, being compared to your Gohan, it just feels weird" He looked down "But I understand… I do know you liked him… A lot… I can tell"

I was surprised, what did he mean? Of course I did, he was my happiness humanized!

"Of course I did" I looked at him "I still do"

"I'm sure he liked you too" He said awkwardly "A lot, as well"

"Why do you say that?" I asked him

"Well" He closed his eyes and smiled "I like you a lot so he probably did too"

I just stood there, blushing the hell out me. That was when I realized it wasn't fair to him if I kept on mentioning my Gohan, that was when I realized I had to let him go, once and for all.


End file.
